General Grievous
The 2005 General Grievous was the monster cyborg General Of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. He was trained under Count Dooku and soon killed various Jedi for no known reason. He was genocidal and murderous across the galaxy and became the greatest villains ever known. Personality 2005 was nothing like the 2008 General Grievous. 2005 General Grievous was a cold, ruthless being. Even as a Kaleesh warlord, he displayed no mercy toward his enemies, a notable example being his brutal counter-offensive against the Huk when they attempted to enslave Kalee. Grievous fought boldly, pushing them back and showing no remorse for the slaughter he caused. When the Jedi interfered, Grievous developed a great hatred for them, and the Republic in general. After his shuttle crash, Grievous was left bitter and felt cheated, having been robbed of a proper warrior's death. When he was offered a chance at continued existence as a cyborg, he took the offer, as he had come to see flesh as weak. However, despite this viewpoint, he remained secretly ashamed of his new robotic body. Though he did not know it, his brain had been tampered with during his reconstruction by the Geonosians, increasing his anger and hatred. After the crash, Grievous also began to compare himself with the Jedi and became determined to equal them. To this end, he constantly submitted himself to improvements to boost himself up to their caliber. Although he initially took Dooku's bestowing of the title "Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies" title as a personal insult, Grievous came to highly respect both Dooku and Darth Sidious, considering them the Separatists' only "necessary" political leadership. On the battlefield, Grievous was an excellent commander and an ingenious tactician, fighting hard to bring down the Republic. He had no qualms with sacrificing civilians to ensure his own survival. He also showed signs of being sadistic, as he seemed to enjoy killing and torturing his foes. His acts of wanton destruction during the war caused him to become an avatar of terror in the eyes of the Republic populace. However, despite these traits—or rather, because of them—Grievous was arrogant. His hubris eventually led to his death at the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi. In addition to his arrogance, Grievous was also accused of being cowardly, as he usually fled whenever the tide turned against him. Despite injuries dealt to him over the course of his career, Grievous always insisted on fighting the Jedi personally when possible, displaying a mild form of recklessness as well as restlessness. This was shown well as desiring to fight Kenobi alone on Utapau while still in his coughing fits. Grievous also showed almost no compassion to even his own allies, as demonstrated during the Battle of Coruscant, where he smashed the Invisible Hand's Neimoidian senior gunnery officer's face with his fist when the latter protested that the ship's turbolaser batteries were reaching critical failure when ordered to fire, and subsequently replaced him with another Neimoidian. History Category:Kaleesh Category:Confederacy Leaders Category:Villains